


You, Me, Us

by littleartemis



Series: Toys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know they're watching, and if she did she might feel a little less lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, Us

Plastic eyes fluttered open, gazing around dark surroundings. Stretching out his plastic frame, the doll reached up. His hand grabbed onto a zipper, which in turn, was attached to a purse. The exact purse he and the others were confined to. Tugging it down, the poked his head out, running a hand through his short plastic locks. Brown painted eyes gazing up to the bed, watching his owner rest there, snoring lightly.

“Guys!” The pirate doll hissed in a hushed voice, trying to wake the others. “She’s asleep.”

A blond, spiked, head poked out behind him, sighing. “Could you get off everyone first?” The young doll sighed, climbing out from beneath the older one, into the mess on the floor.

Laughing, the pirate followed suite. Waiting a moment, he scowled as nothing but snores came from the bag. “Bloody lazy bastards… Son of Mateus! Even Gabranth is still asleep!”

“It is three in the morning,” the young boy doll frowned, rubbing his sore blue eyes with his more flexible hands.

“Need I remind you who here is the favorite?” The brunet huffed, grabbing onto the blanket and climbing up.

“Tell that to snoring beauty!” He called after. Snickering, he grabbed hold next to the place the other had, climbing up after him.

“Just because you’re a Disney character, does not give you the right to make comments like that, young man.” Was the only comment the blond received in return. All he could do was roll his eyes, and continue climbing.

Once on top, both sat, staring at the sad looking girl before them. Rubbing places his paint was chipped off, the brunet strode over to gaze upon her warmly. “It’s sad to knowing we’re all she has now. You know.” He didn’t look back to speak to him. The other was approaching, he could feel it on the blankets, and thus he didn’t have to move.

“Yeah, but I also feel lucky. I don’t get cuddled as much as you and my paint’s not chipping off as badly.” Laughing, he reached up, with slight difficulty, to pat the brunet on the shoulder. Meanwhile, observing the steady rise and fall of their owner’s chest.

Ignoring the remark, the big guy crossed his arms, shrugging the blonds hand off. “I’ve only been around for four months, is amazing how much her and I have grown on each other.”

“That’s what being the favorite’s all about.” Grinning, the blond quickly spun and jumped back to the floor. His landing making a slight hash sound, as the plastic of his frame collided with the food flooring. “Now stop being so sentimental, and get some rest! We have a big day ahead of us!” He called up, ignoring the pained sound his companion made.

Nodding, he turned to watch his friend enter the bag, still wincing at the noise he’d made. All the while also feeling lucky she hadn’t woken up at it. Usually the noise would. Focusing back on the girl again, he lightly stroked her cheek, kissing it. “Good night, partner.” He spoke softly before, spinning and hopping down like his friend. Wincing nervously he looked up, letting out a breath of relief when she didn’t get up. He stood there, watching her for a few more moments, until she finally did let out a groan, movement coming from her bed. Squeaking, he quickly entered the bag, hugging himself close to the others. Snickering was coming from the young one that had followed him, and he scowled. Then rolling his eyes as a figure from his serious let out a little giggle, as a sign they were awake. Probably beneath the rest, and thus being why they hadn’t joined him.

As her feet hit the floor behind him, the figure winced. The soft sound of her skin sliding across the wood flooring echoed as she made a beeline for the door. The only reason for her to be up would be that she’d be heading for the bathroom. Letting out a breath of relief, he sat back against the others, the only sound being her bird. “Good night, guys.” He whispered to the rest, only receiving a grunt of acknowledgment in return. A soft smile on his face, he cuddled up to the others, waiting for a new day of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in my final year of highschool for my writing class. The basic premise is like toystory where the woman's (who is based off me) action figures come to life and sort of speak of her, and look over her. At the time I was going through severe depression (which I still am...) and loneliness. As a sort of means of combating that I wrote this. I did not include the character tags as they're just toys but they are all action figures I own in real life. Balthier, Gabranth, Roxas, etc. There are two companion pieces to this. A poem, and a digital art piece. The poem is posted in connection to this fic.


End file.
